Color Blind
by Chic White
Summary: Ruang cermin itu menjadi saksi kisah Naruto—seorang mahasiswi pemilik senyum secerah mentari yang menderita depresi. Fem!Naru / birthday fic yang telat publish #worldmentalhealthday2018


**Hak cipta Naruto sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Karya ini penulis buat hanya untuk kepuasan batin, bukan untuk kepentingan komersil. Hanya ingin berbagi dengan sebuah pengalaman pribadi yang dibungkus dalam fiksi.**

 **Selamat membaca :)**

* * *

 **Color Blind**

Chic White

* * *

Tsunade melihat Naruto beberapa kali di acara Bakti Ceria—acara tahunan yang diisi berbagai kegiatan dan hiburan yang bertujuan untuk berbagi kebahagiaan dengan semua pasien dan keluarga mereka. Perangainya agak usil, namun kepribadiannya amat hangat sampai-sampai rasanya mustahil untuk tidak suka padanya. Aura positif yang dibawakannya menularkan senyum pada siapa saja yang melihat.

Sebuah bintang dapat bercahaya terang karena langit di sekitarnya begitu kelam. Tsunade selalu yakin di balik senyum tampak kekal dan tawa lebar Naruto, terdapat pilu yang disembunyikan. Seseorang terlihat bahagia bukan karena hidupnya hanya terisi dengan kebahagiaan, akan tetapi mereka memilih untuk merasa bahagia atau ingin orang lain percaya akan hal itu.

Tetap saja. Ketika Tsunade membaca nama Naruto ada di rekam medis pasien rehabilitasi jiwa yang harus diopname dengan indikasi _accidental suicide_ _,_ ia kaget bukan main.

Apa gerangan yang membuat gadis itu terdorong untuk mengakhiri nyawanya sendiri?

.

Pihak rumah sakit menyebutnya ruangan cermin. Ruangan yang ditata menyerupai ruang keluarga pada umumnya itu telah menjadi saksi bisu berbagai kisah. Di sana, pasien bisa menghabiskan waktu minimal 2 jam hanya untuk berkaca pada masa lalu dengan harapan mereka dapat menggali kembali motivasi dan harapan hidup.

Beberapa bagian dindingnya tertutupi oleh rak buku. Lemari berukuran sedang yang ada di pojok ruangan diisi dengan berbagai macam benda yang dinilai dapat menunjang kenyamanan pasien; seperti boneka, permainan papan, dan lain-lain. Di tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah meja kayu bundar dan dua sofa _beanbag_ berwarna coklat. Satu sofa diduduki oleh Tsunade, sedang yang lain menjadi alas menengkurap seorang gadis dengan pakaian khusus pasien rehabilitasi jiwa.

"Namaku Tsunade." Psikiater senior itu melirik pasien di hadapannya. "Namamu Naruto, akrab dipanggil Naru. Boleh kupanggil begitu?"

Pemilik nama mengangguk singkat.

"Oke, Naru. Umurmu 18 tahun dan kau adalah seorang mahasiswi di universitas negeri paling diminati, tingkat I Program Studi Matematika Murni." Tsunade berdecak kagum dengan mata terfokus pada rekam medis di tangannya. "Dari sekolah dasar kau aktif mengikuti kompetisi, terutama matematika. Kau suka sekali matematika?"

"Tidak, aku membencinya." Naruto mendengus menahan tawa. "Ya iyalah suka, Dok! Kalau benci ngapain ikut lomba? Ngapain masuk Matematika? Kok ya maso amat."

Tsunade tersenyum simpul. Pasien rehabilitasi jiwa biasanya akan sulit membuka diri pada dokter, apalagi jika sebelumnya sudah berobat jalan pada dokter lain. Jika gadis ini sekoordinatif yang Dokter Kabuto—psikiater yang menangani Naruto sebelumnya—bilang, maka sesi ini akan berjalan lancar.

"Boleh kutahu kenapa Naru bisa ada di sini?"

"Dih, Dokter pura-pura gak tahu. Padahal di sana jelas tertera."

Lisan boleh terdengar penuh canda. Namun, cara Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya merupakan bukti kalau dia segan menjawab. Ini bukan topik yang nyaman dibicarakannya.

"Di sini tertulis kau tidak sengaja melakukan percobaan bunuh diri."

Naruto mendengus. "Ralat, aku sengaja. Tapi secuil kewarasanku masih belum mau mati. Aku langsung lapor Dokter Kabuto dan akhirnya dibawa ke sini oleh beliau." Tangan kanan diangkat ke depan wajah, dipandangi olehnya bagian yang diperban dengan tatapan kosong. "Kalau saja aku gores lebih dalam, mungkin berhasil."

Sebentar. Naruto dibawa ke sini oleh Dokter Kabuto? Rekam medis Naruto memang memberikan informasi kalau latar belakang gadis itu bukan dari keluarga yang ideal. Tapi, ayolah! Ke mana keluarganya?

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Karena ingin mati." Jawaban diberikan tanpa jeda.

"Kenapa Naru ingin mati?"

"Karena tidak mau hidup."

Mereka saling tatap.

Tsunade merasa dipermainkan ketika gadis itu tertawa.

"Jangan menatapku begitu, Dok. Apa yang salah dari jawabanku? Ya kalau ingin mati itu karena tidak mau hidup, lah!" Mimik wajah Naruto berubah. "Tapi serius, aku sudah lelah."

"Itu alasanmu mencoba bunuh diri?"

Naruto tertawa. Ya, gadis itu tertawa. Bukan tawa renyah pengantara bahagia, melainkan tawa ironi.

"Sebenarnya aku ambil pisau cuma mau _cutting_ , gak niat bundir gitu, Dok."

"Tak ada _cutting_ di catatan Dokter Kabuto." Tsunade menatap Naruto serius. Rekam medis diletakkan di meja, wanita itu mendekati Naruto. "Boleh kulihat?"

Naruto menggulung celananya hingga sebagian pahanya terlihat. Tsunade melihat banyak goresan, beberapa masih tampak baru mengalami penyembuhan.

"Sudah berapa lama kau melakukan ini?"

"Hampir tiga bulan." Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Awalnya aku termakan emosi. Aku muak disakiti orang. Kenapa tidak kusakiti saja diriku sendiri? Jadi, kalau ada yang menyakitiku, wajar saja. Aku sendiri menyakiti diriku. Logika bodoh, memang. Tapi itu membantuku merasa lebih waras."

Tepat saat Naruto membuat celananya kembali seperti sedia kala, pintu ruangan itu diketuk. Seorang paramedis masuk menenteng kantong plastik putih dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Setelah mengucapkan pamit, Tsunade dan Naruto kembali mendapat privasi mereka.

"Dokter Kabuto bilang padaku kalau sesi terapi kalian selalu ditemani teh hijau." Tsunade mengeluarkan isi kantong plastik yang ternyata adalah es krim. "Aku tidak punya teh hijau, sih. Ini tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto langsung ngiler melihat _dessert_ kesukaannya ada di depan mata.

"Sudah siap amunisi suap begini, berarti aku harus mulai cerita dong ya?" Naruto nyengir.

"Kalau butuh tisu ada di kolong meja. Kalau butuh pelukan lompat aja sini, nanti kupeluk lagi." Tsunade terkekeh. "Ceritakan soal hidupmu. Mau dari mana, itu terserah padamu. Ungkapkan apa yang ingin kau ungkapkan dan menurutmu perlu untuk diungkapkan. Apa yang membuatmu lelah dan ingin mengakhiri hidupmu?"

Jeda tiga suapan es krim.

"Selama enam tahun di sekolah dasar, aku dibuli. Hinaan miskin, jelek, cupu, dekil, muka arang, gagak hitam, sok pinter, caper, dan lain-lain menjadi makanan sehari-hari. Terkadang aku pulang dengan lebam atau seragam yang basah kuyub. Anak-anak lain hanya menyemangatiku di belakang dan memalingkan wajah jika pembulian sedang dilakukan. Guru tak ada yang berani bertindak, mereka terlalu takut dengan status orangtua anak-anak sialan itu. Orangtuaku? Ayah tidak pernah benar-benar dekat dengan anaknya. Dan di mata Ibu, aku ini cuma anak yang lahirnya tidak direncanakan dan sebagai cadangan asuransi kehidupan di masa depan—dia percaya kalau otak pintarku ini bisa menghasilkan harta yang banyak nantinya. Mereka tidak pernah tahu gadis kecilnya setiap hari diperlakukan seperti sampah."

"Gara-gara hal itu, aku sempat jadi antisosial. Kerjaanku mengamati tingkah orang-orang sambil bersembunyi dalam bayangan. Yang berhasil membuatku membuka diri adalah lima teman sekelas yang terisolasi dan terpaksa bersama denganku dalam segala hal di kelas 9. Dalam waktu singkat, kami jadi teman baik dan tanpa kusadari aku pensiun jadi antisosial." Naruto tertawa kecil. "Kami diterima di SMA yang berbeda setelahnya. Hanya satu orang yang satu sekolah denganku, beruntungnya jadi teman sekelas pula. Tentu saja kami jadi yang paling lengket di kelas."

"Penghujung semester ganjil, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang minta bantuan padaku untuk bisa dekat dengan sahabatku itu. Aku jadi makcomblang hingga mereka jadian tak lama setelah itu. Waktu yang biasa dihabiskan _full_ denganku, mulai terbagi dengan pacar barunya. Dia terlihat begitu bahagia, jadi kubiarkan saja. Meski aku mulai merasa kesepian, aku ikut bahagia melihatnya bahagia."

"Lama-lama, lingkaran pertemanan pacarnya menjadi lingkaran pertemanannya juga. Ia sering berkumpul dengan anak-anak populer itu, tampak semakin nyaman dengan mereka. Aku merasa dilupakan. Perlahan aku menjauh, berharap dia sadar. Tapi dia terbuai dengan tawanya. Mungkin aku yang terlalu egois. Ujungnya aku benar-benar menjauh dan tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Di sana dia sadar kalau dia sudah mengingkari janjinya kalau dia tidak akan melupakanku meski sudah punya teman yang baru. Dia meminta maaf padaku, minta diberi kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya. Tapi dia melakukannya lagi. Rasanya sakit. Aku tidak suka. Untuk itu, aku mundur, menganggapnya seperti orang asing. Benar-benar ironi. Aku berandai, jika saat itu aku menolak untuk mencomblangkan, apa jadinya? Mungkinkah kami masih bersahabat?"

"Kisaran dua minggu sebelum ujian akhir semester genap, aku dilabrak oleh teman-temannya, si anak populer. 'Kamu tuh tahu diri, dong! Gak ada alasan buat kamu benci dia! Temen dia bukan kamu aja. Seharusnya kamu bisa ngerti. Seharusnya kamu yang minta maaf! Udah beruntung banget dia mau jadi temen kamu! Atau jangan-jangan kamu ini lesbi ya, makanya posesif gitu?' Aku tidak bisa lupa dengan kata-kata itu. Aku tahu aku salah karena telah mengabaikan permintaan maaf beruntun yang diucapkan sahabatku setiap ada kesempatan. Sebenarnya diam-diam aku ingin memaafkannya, ingin menjelaskan padanya aku mundur bukan karena membencinya, tapi aku takut. Perkataan anak populer itu memicu kembali ingatan pahit semasa sekolah dasar. Aku memutuskan untuk benar-benar menjauh darinya. Agar aku tidak jadi benalu di hidupnya. Kejadian ini menyadarkanku kalau aku ini memang tidak berarti. Jika aku menghilang dari dunia, tidak akan ada pengaruhnya. Mungkin beberapa teman dekatku akan sedih, tapi hidup mereka tak akan berubah."

"Tak lama setelah itu, ibuku mulai bertingkah aneh. Penampilannya berubah. _Make-up_ kumplit. Pakaiannya yang biasa sederhana namun tetap sedap dipandang, tiba-tiba menjadi modis khas anak muda. Parfum tak pernah tidak digunakan. Hampir setiap tengah malam, aku mendengarnya sedang bertelepon sambil cekikikan. Sesekali dia tidak pulang ke rumah, dengan alasan bekerja. Kalau pulang ke rumah, sering sekali pulangnya lewat tengah malam atau bahkan pagi hari. Aku mungkin sempat menolak untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang. Namun, di masa-masa mengisolasi diri itu aku banyak diam memerhatikan orang. Aku banyak mencerna informasi random dari buku-buku dan artikel yang bisa kubaca di perpustakaan sekolah. Aku tahu ibuku berselingkuh. Tak ada hal lain yang dapat menjelaskan tingkahnya."

"Aku bilang pada Ayah soal kecurigaanku. Beliau mengataiku anak kurang ajar dan menamparku. Aku benar-benar tertekan saat itu. Aku bingung harus bagaimana. Aku marah pada laki-laki brengsek yang telah menggoda ibuku sampai berubah begitu. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar merasa nyaman di rumah, tapi pada saat itu yang kuinginkan adalah minggat dan tak pernah kembali. Ayah sangat mencintai Ibu. Kecurigaanku membuatnya marah padaku."

"Ketika aku berhasil membongkar perselingkuhannya, aku marah bukan main. Selingkuhan Ibu bilang, Ibu mengaku-ngaku ayahku meninggalkan rumah, meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya. Dia sedang digantung statusnya oleh ayah, entah kapan dicerai." Naruto menggertakkan giginya. "Selama ini aku melihat bagaimana Ibu memperlakukan Kakakku. Dia benar-benar Ibu penyayang dan perhatian. Aku lihat bagaimana Ayahku mengagungkannya sebagai istri dan ibu idaman. Aku mengidolakannya bahkan sejak aku belum tahu kata idola. Hal ini merenggut segala hal yang kupercayai. Aku mati rasa saat itu."

"Meski sudah ketahuan begitu, Ayah tidak bertindak tegas. Dia terlalu mencintai Ibu. Dia percaya kalau nanti kalau sudah bosan, Ibu akan kembali seperti sedia kala lagi. Tapi, tidak. Ibu jadi jarang pulang. Semua tanggung jawab ia tinggalkan, terpaksa aku yang mengerjakan. Lama-lama, ayah sakit-sakitan. Tentu saja melihat orang yang dicintainya jelas-jelas mempermainkannya begitu akan berefek! Ha! Kalau tidak ingat aku masih punya dua adik yang masih kecil, mungkin aku akan keluar dari rumah."

"Kelas 3 SMA, stress yang kurasakan semakin menjadi. Aku tidak sanggup bersikap sok kuat lagi di hadapan semua orang. Aku sempat lupa caranya tersenyum. Aku sering tiba-tiba ingin menangis di sekolah. Pikiranku sering tiba-tiba kosong. Fokusku berkurang, daya ingatku berantakan. Aku kehilangan minat pada segala hal. Setiap hari merasa lesu. Saat BK memanggil dan mengusulkan untuk pergi ke psikiater, lalu bilang bahwa ada kemungkinan aku terkena depresi, aku kalut. Aku mencari info bagaimana cara mengobati dan mencegahnya, agar bisa kulakukan sendiri tanpa pergi ke psikiater." Naruto mendengus. "Tentu saja itu tidak cukup. Aku terlalu menganggapnya remeh. Aku dibawa ke psikiater setelah 'tak sengaja' melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Dan, memang benar, aku terkena depresi. Mayor pula."

Naruto memperlihatkan sebuah gores bekas luka di bawah dagunya. "Ini bekasnya."

"Apa tanggapan orangtuamu?" Tsunade bertanya hati-hati.

"Ayah bilang aku kurang bersyukur. Makanya selanjutnya aku terapi diam-diam. Ibu sih keberadaannya saja aku tak tahu di mana."

Rasanya Tsunade ingin mengamuk. Depresi itu penyakit mental yang dipengaruhi keadaan fisik. Cairan kimia di otak tidak stabil, hingga memungkinkan penderitanya kesulitan untuk 'merasa'. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan rasa syukur!

Penyakit itu harus diobati, bukannya disuapi perkataan seperti itu.

Tsunade kembali terbayang sosok Naruto di acara Bakti Ceria. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa tertawa riang gembira disaat mengidap depresi berat begitu?

"Pada hari terakhir Ujian Nasional, Ayah akhirnya memutuskan untuk menceraikan Ibu. Aku yang mengantar surat cerainya. Aku yang melihat dengan jelas muka datar ibuku saat membaca surat itu, lalu setelah selesai ia kembali memainkan _handphone_ nya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Jujur saja, saat itu aku bimbang antara ingin menangis karena wanita yang melahirkanku bahkan tak menginginkanku lagi dan ingin meninju wajahnya karena sudah menyebabkan semua kekacauan ini tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun."

"Adik-adikmu? Tidak ada yang mau ikut Ibu?"

"Mana mau mereka. Sudah terbiasa ditinggalkan selama dua tahun lebih begitu. Sudah kenyang makan tipu daya dan janji-janji menjijikannya."

Tsunade menutup mulutnya. "Ibumu? Tak ada niatan untuk membujuk satu pun anak?"

"Dia yang meninggalkan kami, ingat? Dia ingin hidup bebas. Kami cuma akan menjadi beban."

Ibu macam apa yang membuang anaknya seperti itu? Kalaupun memang dua anaknya sudah besar, bukan berarti bisa seenaknya melepas begitu saja! Tak terpikirkah bagaimana perasaan mereka? Setega itukah dia?

"Aku memang belajar habis-habisan. Tapi lulusnya aku di ujian masuk kampusku merupakan sebuah keajaiban bagiku. Aku sedikit merasa terobati. Tahun terakhirku di SMA tidak sepahit yang kubayangkan." Naruto terdiam menatap es krim. "Saat kupikir itu adalah puncak cobaan hidupku, di bulan pertama aku kuliah, penyakitku, Neutropenia, memburuk."

"Aku kembali dihadapkan dengan sepaket obat-obatan harian dengan segala efek samping menjengkelkan. Namun, dua bulan pengobatan dan bolak-balik ke rumah sakit, jumlah darah putihku semakin menurun. Selama beberapa minggu aku terus menjalani transfusi darah putih dan pengobatan lain. Tapi tak ada yang mempan. Akhirnya, tubuhku mencapai batasnya dan aku pun dirawat di rumah sakit." Genggaman Naruto mengerat. "Kata dokter, aku tak mampu bertahan lama. Tanpa darah putih, tubuh tak akan mampu bertahan dari virus dan bakteri. Aku berkali-kali terkena infeksi dan dimasukkan ke ruangan ICU."

"Tadinya aku sudah putus asa. Beberapa kali aku sengaja melakukan hal yang bisa memperburuk keadaanku. Aku ingin mati saat itu. Penyakitku yang langka, berpotensi melenyapkan nyawaku. Jadi kupikir, kenapa tidak kumanfaatkan? Bukankah ini kesempatan?" Jeda sejenak. "Kemudian, seseorang mengulurkan harapan padaku. Di saat semua orang di sekitarku sudah pasrah dan siap menunggu waktu, orang ini terus bilang padaku untuk mempercayai keajaiban. Dia tak henti menyemangatiku. Dia selalu menemaniku. Meski kemungkinanku sembuh tak ada, dia tetap percaya. Dia tetap memintaku untuk kuat. Tetap menjaga tekadku untuk hidup. Kalaupun memang takdirku untuk mati, setidaknya aku tetap menjalani waktu-waktu terakhirku tanpa penyesalan, begitu katanya."

"Dia berhasil membuatku ingin tetap bertahan hidup. Bonus, dia berhasil membuatku naksir padanya juga, haha!"

"Apa dia suka padamu juga?" Tsunade tersenyum. Setidaknya kali ini, Naruto punya seseorang di sisinya.

"Dia mengaku sayang padaku, tapi bukan dalam hal romantis. Dia naksir cowok."

Kok rasanya anak ini sial sekali? Tsunade tahu hidup memang tidak adil. Tapi, ayolah! Naruto pantas mendapatkan lebih!

"Yah, jadi, singkat kata, keadaanku benar-benar memburuk. Aku sempat koma dan katanya jantungku berhenti berdetak dua kali. Namun, keajaiban itu datang. Lepas dari koma, keadaanku berubah drastis, semakin membaik. Tapi tentu saja ada harga yang sepadan. Sejak saat itu, aku tak bisa lepas dari perasaan kalau seharusnya aku ini sudah mati. Depresiku memburuk. Apalagi suasana keluargaku memburuk. Aku sering bertengkar dengan Ayah. Semua orang menuntutku untuk memperlakukan Ibu selayaknya. Wanita menjijikan itu bertingkah seolah ia adalah korban di depan orang-orang. Mereka menyalahkanku karena aku menjaga jarak dan gencatan senjata, padahal aku melakukannya untuk melindungi diriku. Aku bisa gila kalau aku berlaku seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Aku terlalu menyayanginya. Dia bahkan tidak menganggapku anaknya."

"Semakin lama, aku merasa semakin mati rasa, kau tahu? Aku bisa tertawa bahagia saat yang kuinginkan adalah menangis dan semua orang bisa percaya kalau aku memang tertawa. Aku bisa merasa semangat, terkejut, senang, sedih; tapi durasinya sangat singkat. Setelah itu tiba-tiba kosong. Hambar. Tak terasa apa-apa. Aku bingung. Aku lelah dengan semua ini."

Setelah semua yang ia alami, Tsunade bahkan takjub Naruto masih bisa berbicara.

"Tiga bulan yang lalu, keluarga dari pihak Ibu datang ke rumah. Aku tidak ingat jelas apa saja yang kami bicarakan. Yang jelas, Pamanku bilang tingkahku ini kekanakkan. Apapun yang telah dilakukan, seburuk apapun ibuku, aku harus berbakti padanya. Gencatan senjata yang kulakukan merupakan tanda kalau aku ini anak durhaka." Naruto tersenyum miris. "Dokter Kabuto bilang padaku aku tidak boleh memaksakan diriku, tidak boleh memberikan beban tambahan untuk otak dan perasaanku. Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk mengikuti apa kata orang maupun menjelaskan apa yang kulakukan saat ini. Karena mereka tidak akan mengerti. Tapi, tetap saja, kata-kata paman men _trigger_ kemarahanku."

"Aku hancur. Aku hampir gila. Aku disakiti oleh ibuku. Tapi salah kalau aku merasa tersakiti? Kekanakkan bagiku untuk melindungi perasaanku? Aku harus minta maaf pada seseorang yang bahkan tidak merasa bersalah telah membuatku begini? Berapa kali aku diperlakukan begini? Aku dilaknat karena telah menyakiti? Tanpa sedikitpun mereka perhitungkan bagaimana perasaanku? Di sanalah pikiran konyol itu muncul. Tahu-tahu, aku sudah memegang gunting dan pahaku terasa perih—kugores tiga kali. Semenjak itu, setiap aku merasa marah—dan sialnya sering sekali—aku selalu bermain dengan benda tajam. Meski keesokan paginya ketika aku mandi terasa perih, aku merasa bodoh, aku merasa jijik dengan apa yang kulakukan, aku tetap melakukannya lagi."

"Tak ada yang mengerti. Kau dan Dokter Kabuto mungkin menolongku. Tapi, aku tak bisa menyingkirkan pikiran kalau kalian melakukan hal ini karena ini pekerjaan kalian. Aku merasa tidak cukup. Aku butuh seseorang yang bisa benar-benar bisa menjadi sandaranku. Aku sedang lelah dengan semua tugas kuliah dan pertengkaranku dengan Ayah. Sampai... yah, saat terakhir aku mau _cutting_ , aku malah mencoba bunuh diri. Dan di sinilah aku sekarang."

"Aku merasa hidupku ini nyinetron banget, Dok." Naruto menyendok es krim, mengemut sendoknya selama beberapa detik. "Terlahir penyakitan. Orangtua pilih kasih. Jadi korban buli. Sempet trauma temenan sama cewek. Sekalinya dapet sahabat, ujungnya dikhianatin gara-gara pacar. Broken home. Terus udah jelas punya penyakit badan, ditambah kena penyakit mental juga. Ngeceng cowok, eh ternyata homo. Kurang apa coba?"

"Kau bilang tadi, kau masih belum mau mati. Makanya kau langsung menelepon Dokter Kabuto dan kau berhasil selamat. Apakah ada alasan tertentu mengapa kau belum mau mati?"

Naruto meletakkan sendok. Gadis itu menyender pada _beanbag_ , setengah terlentang. Kali ini, Tsunade melihat senyum samar di wajahnya. Namun, senyum samar itu terasa lebih nyata dibandingkan senyumnya yang pernah Tsunade lihat. Matanya tampak hidup.

"Aku punya dua alasan, sih." Tangan diangkat, kembali dipandangi olehnya perban yang menggulung pergelangan tangannya. Kali ini, disertai senyum penuh syukur. "Selama ini, aku punya satu pelampiasan, caraku untuk bersembunyi dan lari dari kenyataan. Menulis cerita fiksi, terutama fanfiksi. Menuangkan semua imajinasiku dalam tulisan dan membaca tanggapan pembaca membuat kewarasanku bertahan. Meski saat ini aku kehilangan rasa damai setiap kali menulis, tapi aku masih berharap suatu saat nanti menulis akan menjadi hal yang membuatku merasa 'harus hidup' lagi. Aku masih punya banyak hutang cerita yang belum kulanjutkan. Aku masih ingin menjadi alasan orang-orang di luar sana yang tak kutahu rupanya bagaimana, untuk tersenyum. Mereka adalah alasan pertama mengapa aku masih ingin hidup. Aku sudah janji untuk menyelesaikan ceritaku."

Tsunade terenyuh. Kali ini, senyum di wajah Naruto tampak lebih jelas. Matanya lebih bersinar dari saat dia tertawa.

"Alasanku yang kedua, adalah seorang anak manusia. Dia menyebalkan. Hobi membuliku dalam canda, walau aku juga sama sih. Dia tahu sisi burukku, tapi tak sekalipun menjauh. Dari pertama kenal, kami langsung klop jadi partner in crime. Saat itu juga langsung kunobatkan jadi sahabatku. Kami sering berbagi cerita, walau seringnya obrolan kami ngaler-ngidul tidak jelas awal dan akhirnya. Tapi aku selalu menikmati kebersamaan kami. Dia selalu bisa membuatku merasa baik, bahkan tanpa harus menceritakan masalahku. Tak pernah sekalipun aku tidak merasa bahagia ketika sedang bersamanya."

"Depresi sialan ini merenggut kewarasanku, merenggut perasaanku. Tapi bersama dia, aku merasa baik-baik saja. Seburuk apapun keadaanku, dia selalu bisa memulihkannya. Dia pernah memintaku untuk jangan kapok hidup. Setiap mengingatnya, aku selalu merasa aku belum boleh menyerah."

"Merasa bahagia ketika kau menderita depresi adalah bagaikan melihat warna-warna indah saat kau buta warna." Naruto mengekeh. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, tapi saat ini dia adalah kacamata _enchroma_ bagiku, dan itu alasan yang cukup untuk membuatku buru-buru menelepon Dokter Kabuto karena panik takut mati."

Tsunade merasa pandangannya mulai buram. Ia tertawa kecil saat Naruto menyodorkan kotak tisu padanya dengan tampang songong.

"Tak apa-apa, kau kubolehkan menangis setelah mendengar kisah nyinetron tadi. Dan tak perlu bilang bangga padaku karena aku kuat. Aku bosan mendengarnya dari Dokter Kabuto."

"Ada lagi yang mau kau ceritakan, Naruto?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Kalau kuceritakan soal ulahku sebagai penakluk guru, bagaimana? Dokter Kabuto sangat suka yang satu itu."

Tsunade mengekeh. "Apapun yang mau kau ceritakan, akan kudengarkan."

Semua pasien yang pernah duduk di ruangan ini datang dengan harapan mereka dapat menemukan motivasi hidup mereka. Namun, Tsunade tahu, Naruto ada di sini bukan karena perlu mencari motivasi hidupnya. Dia masih bernapas hingga saat ini pun merupakan tanda kalau setiap menit dan setiap detiknya ia terus berjuang untuk hidup. Naruto hanya butuh seorang pendengar yang dapat mengerti. Ia butuh tempat untuk beristirahat barang sejenak dari perjuangannya.

.

Depresi itu bukan frustrasi. Penderita tidak butuh sekadar kata-kata motivasi dan semangat agar terus melangkah maju.

Depresi itu bukan merasa sedih. Berfokus pada hal-hal positif dan memilih untuk bahagia tidak lantas membuatnya hilang begitu saja.

Depresi itu penyakit, dan penyakit itu bukan sesuatu yang kau rencanakan. Kau bisa memiliki hidup sempurna tapi tetap mengidap depresi.

Depresi maupun penyakit mental lainnya bukanlah tanda bahwa seseorang itu lemah. Bukan tanda kalau orang itu kurang bersyukur. Bukan tanda kalau orang itu cari perhatian. Yang namanya penyakit tentu harus diobati. Dan tidak seperti penyakit fisik yang obat dan pengobatannya jelas, penyakit mental ini sangat kompleks dan memerlukan pemahaman dan perhatian khusus. Tidak semua penderita bisa bertahan lama seperti Naruto ini. Jika kalian tak tertarik atau tidak bisa membantu, diamlah. Men- _judge_ dan menganggap remeh penyakit mental adalah hal paling buruk yang bisa dilakukan.

Tsunade berharap, suatu hari nanti Naruto akan mampu melihat warna-warna indah lagi meski tanpa kacamatanya.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Neutropenia : kelainan darah putih yang langka.**

 **enchroma : kacamata khusus penyandang buta warna.**

 **...**

 **Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk turut serta meramaikan ulang tahun Naruto yang bertepatan dengan Hari Kesehatan Mental Sedunia. Telat up, tak apalah ya wkwk.**

 **Untuk kalian di luar sana yang mengidap penyakit mental, selalu ingat ini bukan salah kalian. Berjuanglah, kawan :)**

 **Untuk kalian yang di lingkungannya ada penderita, tolong lebih aware. Jangan remehkan penyakit mental. Jika ada yang sampai bunuh diri, janganlah mencibir. Tapi prihatinlah dengan keadaan. Pelaku bunuh diri melakukannya bukan karena bego ataupun dungu, mereka hanya desperate dan merasa kalau bundir hanyalah satu-satunya jalan yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka. Bukankah ironi?**

 **Untuk pembaca setia yang sampai sekarang masih menunggu update, terima kasih sebesar-besarnya saya sampaikan.**

 **Untuk pembaca yang sudah saya kecewakan, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya saya sampaikan. Saya sudah berusaha wkwk. Maaf kalau usaha saya kurang.**

 **Singkat kata, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak.**

 **Salam Petok,**

 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken*roosting*)**


End file.
